The present invention relates in general to control of electronic devices, and in particular to a radio frequency (RF) remote controller which lets a user operate remote controllable devices using a central processing unit and graphical user interface software.
Grouping one or more electronic devices (also known as xe2x80x9ccomponentsxe2x80x9d) has become increasingly popular and complex for the user to operate. Such groupings are variously known as xe2x80x9chome theatersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chome entertainment centersxe2x80x9d in the home environment, and as xe2x80x9cboard room systemsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpresentation systemsxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9csales demonstration systemsxe2x80x9d in the office or business environment. The operation of these systems is similar, and will be described below with reference to a home system, although the same principles could be applied to any grouping of remote controllable electronic components.
A home entertainment center typically comprises one or more RCEDs, examples of which include a television or video projection system, a satellite or cable TV receiver, a CD player, a video recorder, a video disc player, a radio tuner, a tape deck, amplifiers, speakers, motorized devices, lighting systems, and computer systems. Each of these consumer electronic devices may be provided with a remote control or a technical specification which allows the user to operate its functions from a distance.
However, typical state of the art systems present the following complications:
1) There is no common xe2x80x9clanguagexe2x80x9d for remote control; thus, a user with multiple components must own, (and master the operation of) multiple remote controllers.
2) The user must store, relocate and protect each of these remote controllers.
This takes storage space, and the ability to manually search for the correct remote when the user wishes to control a particular device or component. This is a problem in the home as users do not want to clutter their living rooms or home theaters with dozens of remote controls or expensive bulky touchscreens. This is a problem in the business environment as a presenter does not want to fumble around in the dark searching for a remote control during a presentation. This is a problem in the retail market as the retailer must store, locate, and protect from theft each of the remote control devices.
3) Typical remote controllers contain more buttons than a human hand has digits. The typical user becomes confused by the number of commands available all at once.
4) Typical remote controllers have a limited number of one purpose buttons; a user must memorize the function of each button (for each component). In most cases, the physical location of the button and the description of the button can not be changed.
5) Typical remote controllers store infrared command codes internally in the controller itself, and transmit these codes to the component. These transmissions are line-of-sight and therefore either preclude concealment of the component or require expensive repeater systems to receive the line-of-sight transmission and retransmit the IR beam to the concealed location.
6) Typical remote controllers require the user to look at and refocus their attention on multiple objects as well as manipulate multiple remote controls.
The user must change visual focal point from the viewing of a video picture to locate the proper remote control device, put down the current remote control device, look at the remote control device and determine which button to press, then refocus on the video or audio component to determine if they pressed the correct button and determine if the desired change occurred.
The foregoing problems are overcome, and other advantages are provided by a novel apparatus and method for controlling RCEDs, comprising a radio frequency (RF) transmitter and receiver for communication between the user and the apparatus, a central processing unit (CPU) which manages radio frequency (RF) and control data, real time video input and output, and executes software for handling user commands, transmitted from the RF transmitter, and a control signal generator, which control one or a series of RCEDs.
The user of the system views a video display (typically, a TV screen or monitor of the home theater, presentation system, or sales demonstration system) which has two modes of operation: Full Screen Mode and Control Mode. Full Screen Mode is a mode that displays video on the entire video display just as one might expect video to be displayed without this invention. Control Mode is similar to the effect of a xe2x80x9cheads up displayxe2x80x9d that a fighter pilot uses to fly, control, and monitor the status of his or her jet during operation, without having to look down at the controls or move their hands to other controls. Control Mode provides this functionality for the user of electronic devices.
In Control Mode, the CPU and software create a combined screen of real time video signal and computer generated graphics with graphic and textual xe2x80x9cbuttonsxe2x80x9d which represent a single command function or multiple command functions. In Full Screen Mode, the real time video signal occupies the entire screen. In Full Screen Mode, preferably the video signal path of the computer graphics is bypassed, thereby removing the added overhead and signal degradation of combining video signal with computer generated graphics.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control system for controlling multiple electronic components via a single user-operated remote control device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control system for controlling electronic devices using an on-screen graphical interface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control system for controlling electronic devices which are located in a concealed location.
A principal feature of the invention is communication between the user and an electronic system via RF, which does not require line-of-sight. An advantage of this feature is the ability to conceal the components of the system.
Another principal feature of the invention is to allow customization of the placement and representation of the buttons which the user triggers to control electronic devices. An advantage of this feature is that each user can have the commands ordered and depicted in a familiar layout or pattern. Textual buttons can be labeled in multiple languages.
Another principal feature of the invention is to allow the user to operate the entire system using one hand. An advantage of this feature is to allow the user to use the other hand for an additional task.
Another principal feature of the invention is to allow the user to operate the entire system without looking away from the video monitor or TV. An advantage of this feature is to allow the user to concentrate and focus on the audio and video content, and not the physical location of the remote command buttons.
Another principal feature of the invention is software and hardware which permits automated training of the system, i.e., automated acquisition of the codes necessary to control the various electronic devices into a single unit. An advantage of this feature is simplicity of setup and the ability to learn the commands of new components which may exist in the future.
These and other objects, features and advantages which will be apparent from the discussion which follows are achieved, in accordance with the invention, by providing a novel apparatus and method for controlling electronic devices, comprising a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) transmitter and receiver for communication between the user and the apparatus, a central processing unit (CPU) which manages radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) and control data, real time video input and output, and executes software for handling user commands, transmitted from the RF transmitter, and a control signal generator, which control a series of electronics devices which are equipped for remote control.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.